


Breaking away

by MXlife



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXlife/pseuds/MXlife
Summary: Mistakes can often break people.Break bonds,Break.....Sometimes, you just fall out of love.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Breaking away

Minhyuk was pacing the changing room.   
He could feel it, he could feel how he was going into heat.   
There was a dull throbbing in his head, his neck and abdomen were feeling hot, his ears felt like they were on fire, his body quaked.   
He heard the knocking on the door and panic caught him.   
His eyes teared up.   
How could he have been so careless.   
He knew this was coming, his heat was supposed to hit him a few days back, but he had suppressed it. 

"Minhyuk-ssi" He heard his manager call out, "it's time for recording. Jaehyun, Naeun and the crew are waiting. What's taking so long?!! " 

"Ah... Just a minute, I'm trying to fix my shirt. " Minhyuk gave a nervous laugh, wincing at the poor excuse. 

He rummaged through his bag, and got frustrated when he couldn't find his Represents.   
In his desperation he reached out for the bottle of blockers. This was something he'd bought when he was still training.   
Back then he'd had no idea how damaging it could be to the cycle and health, fortunately he'd only had to use it once, and he'd taken it well in advance, it had managed to delay his heat by a week, and the pain wasn't too bad. 

But he knew at this stage, taking it would block the heat, but it would hit him in full force in a day's time, and it was going too painful. It was supposed to be extra bad for omegas who were already claimed.   
Sadly, his alpha had been interested elsewhere. 

He heard another knock.   
"Minhyuk-ssi, is everything okay? "   
"Yes yes, I'm sorry. I'm heading out now! "

He quickly gulped down three tablets, and sprayed himself with Nutralising deo. Then walked out, feeling a little light headed.   
He could feel the blockers taking effect, already feeling his body cool off.   
He walked onto the stage with a smile.   
Thankfully the next few days would be free. 

....... 

Minhyuk shook his leg nervously, his skin breaking out into cold sweat. He desperately needed to go to the bathroom.   
As soon as he reached their dorm he haphazardly removed his shows and jacket, running to puke his guts out.   
He was regretting his decision to take the blockers. 

After five minutes of dry heaving into the toilet bowl, minhyuk rinsed his mouth, and walked into the Hall.   
He was glad none of the members were around, he didn't want to deal with the questions.   
Reading the note on the fridge he drank some water, relishing the cool water going down his throat. 

"We'll be back in sometime, went to meet Wonho hyung at XX restaurant. You can join us there for dinner! "  
Kihyun's neat handwriting spoke to him.   
Minhyuk felt like throwing up again, he couldn't even think about eating. 

Minhyuk slipped into his bed, feeling weak.   
His eyes watered.   
He wanted to be held.   
But he couldn't help the pang in his heart as he thought about their leader, his alpha.   
Minhyuk slipped into unconsciousness, with the image of what he'd seen a few days back in his memories.   
...... 

A few days ago. 

Minhyuk woke up late at night, having slept earlier than usual. He missed his alpha, and got out of his bed, deciding to go cuddle with Hyunwoo.   
Walking out of his room, he walked down the corridor towards Hyunwoo's room, but was surprised to find the elder's bed empty.   
Minhyuk went to search for him in the other rooms, but couldn't find him.   
There was another person missing as well.   
Kihyun wasn't in his bed either. 

When minhyuk had crossed the kitchen and walked towards the bathroom, he heard noises of faint panting and groans, his heart stopped.   
He smelt it, Hyunwoo's thick scent of firewood and mint. The scent he loved, the scent that drove him crazy.   
And mixed with it was the sweet smell of lavender. Kihyun. 

Minhyuk's heart broke.   
He couldn't face it, didn't want to deal with it.   
So he walked back to his room, pulled the covers over his head and silently cried till he fell asleep. 

........   
Present.   
Minhyuk woke up sometime at night, feeling like he was on fire, he was in agony, and realised he'd been crying.   
He looked at his phone, it was 3 am.   
Looking around he noticed Chankyun hadn't returned, must have stayed at his studio then.   
Minhyuk groaned as he got up and felt the wetness under him.   
He was producing enough slick to slip on it.   
His body ached, and his claim mark burned.   
He groaned at the effort to get up, but walked over to the water on the table.   
He drank it, but his throat felt itchy and he coughed as he choked on it.   
Minhyuk wanted to puke his guts out again, but he dare not leave his room, the smell would alert everyone and then all the questions would come, speculation, everything...   
His head throbbed like he was hitting it against a wall. He felt black sports in his vision..... 

Hyunwoo...... Alapha.   
He thought, his claim mark burning now.   
If he called him, maybe Hyunwoo would come.   
Minhyuk tried to crawl towards the bed, tears slipping freely from his eyes at this point.   
He felt like he was dying.   
He couldn't reach the bed though and lay limp on the ground, his body felt paralyzed. 

What have I done....!   
Ot was his last thought as he let darkness envelop him.   
Fear, regret and hurt gripping him  
....... 

Minhyuk woke up the next day on soft sheets, and a familiar smell.   
He felt comforted and safe. Breathing in the mint, he sighed.   
As he closed his eyes, he remembered.   
And his senses of security crumbled.   
He turned around in the arms that held him, to look at Hyunwoo, the man he loved, the man who made him feel safe and at home, the man who had been by his side for the past two years, the man who had taken his heart and in turn show'd him beautiful dreams.   
Minhyuk gazed upon the man who had claimed him and who he had claimed in turn, with promises of spending the rest of their lives together.   
He looked at the man who'd broken his heart into tiny pieces and didn't even try to put them back in place. 

This was the first time in three weeks that Minhyuk had woken up to another cuddling with him.   
At the moment Minhyuk wished it would have been anyone other than Hyunwoo. 

Minhyuk slipped out of Hyunwoo's grasp. 

He took a deep breath and wondered how long it had been, because he felt fine, he felt good.   
He wasn't producing slick anymore, his pain had gone and his body temperature returned to normal.   
He looked down to see he was wearing Hyunwoo's hoodie and nothing else.   
He wondered if Hyunwoo had helped him through his heat and ached to think that they had been intimate. He wasn't ready for that yet.   
His wounded heart was still raw and aching. 

His claim mark had stopped itching.   
His heat must have passed.   
He looked at the few unwashed bowls at the side of the bed and wondered how intense his heat had been, because he couldn't remember anything.   
He didn't want to, but flashes of a few memories hit him when he tried thinking about it.   
He remembered crying vaguely, he saw Hyungwon's face.   
He remembered being fed something soft and easy to swallow.   
He remembered throwing up again.   
And he remembered the pain, so much pain, both physical and emotional.   
Walking to the kitchen he scrolled through his phone, hoping he'd not be overwhelmed with the questions that were gonna come.   
Kihyun and Hyunwoo's betrayal, a constant reminder at the back of his mind. Still he managed to smile when he saw Jooheon at the table across the kitchen. 

He noticed Kihyun making toast, and felt anger and hurt course through him.   
But he controlled himself.   
Kihyun had been so lonely ever since Wonho had left.   
He'd only recently started smiling again.   
So he decided not to fight.   
But he was far from forgiving him.   
He braced himself for the questions and said   
"Hey guys. "  
.......   
Three days had passed.   
Minhyuk was not his smiley sunshine self anymore. He would smile, but it never reached his eyes.   
He was also avoiding Hyunwoo, and barely spoke to kihyun.   
The elder had his suspicions, and eventually pulled Kihyun aside to talk to him about it. 

"I think Minhyuk knows. " Hyunwoo said while they walked to the supermarket.   
"You think so? " Kihyun said, worry marking his face.   
"Yes. I'm worried that that's what caused the whole episode. " Hyunwoo said. Guilt ate at him.   
He wasn't able to tell that Minhyuk was suffering, thinking his scar burned only because he had been kissing someone other than his mate at the time.   
"The scar itches you know. " Hyunwoo said.   
"Whenever either of us are in pain."

Kihyun looked at him questioningly 

"Our claim mark, it itches and burns, according to the intensity of the pain. I didn't realize he was in that much pain, till it was too late, I thought it was because I was with you. But then the mark started burning unbearably. Then I got the call from Hyungwon." Hyunwoo was silent for a while. 

"I didn't know that he was going into heat, because I'd neglected him. For three weeks." He looked at Kihyun.   
"I used to be able to sense his moods, but now Minhyuk has shut me out. I can't tell what he's feeling anymore."   
Hyunwoo's eyes were rimmed red.   
Kihyun put his hands on Hyunwoos cheeks, cupping his face.   
"We didn't plan for this to happen. It's not your fault. " He said.   
But they both knew, it was their fault.   
"You need to speak to him you know. But before that you need to decide what you want. " Kihyun said.   
He felt shitty at that moment.   
But he'd waited once already, and lost the one he loved. He wouldn't take that chance again. 

"This will break our group apart! " Hyunwoo said.   
"It is already broken. You think living like this is better, giving up on love?" Kihyun asked Hyunwoo.   
"I love you, and it's selfish i know, but I'm asking you to choose. "  
Hyunwoo was silent.   
"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to hide how I feel again. "  
Kihyun said "do you still love him Hyunwoo? " 

Hyunwoo looked in his eyes.   
"No."

Kihyun sighed. This was the most difficult decision he'd made in his entire life.   
"Then we have to talk to Minhyuk. It's not going to be pretty, god knows we both love him. But it's the right thing to do. "  
Kihyun moved to kiss Hyunwoo, and felt the other relax in his arms.   
........ 

Minhyuk had an awful gut feeling.   
He waited in the cafe, his heart thumping.   
Hyunwoo had called him there. To talk. 

He had planned on not going. Ignoring his mate. But something told him he should go.   
He tapped the table with his fingers, anxiety threatening to burst through the seams.   
15minutes after he'd been waiting, Hyunwoo walked into the cafe, and behind him trailed Kihyun. 

Minhyuk knew, and his heart started breaking.   
He composed himself, but couldn't make himself smile.   
Hyunwoo slipped into the seat across from him, Kihyun sitting beside him.   
Minhyuk felt choked up seeing them like that. 

"I believe we owe you an explanation. " Hyunwoo said, his voice soothing and gentle.   
Minhyuk knew they could see him trembling.   
He hated them for doing this at a public place like this, no matter how secluded their seats were.   
"Go-go on... " Minhyuk managed to say. 

"I have...... " Hyunwoo gulped, looking away for a moment.   
His features were marred with guilt.   
"I haven't been faithful to you. " Hyunwoo said, looking back at him.   
Minhyuk's chest tightened up. Hearing those e words hurt him more than he thought.   
"The truth is Minhyuk, I've fallen out of love. " Hyunwoo said, and with those simple words he managed to carve a deep gash in Minhyuk's heart. When Minhyuk didn't react Hyunwoo continued to say, " I think we should get our marks removed, break our bond. I don't want to keep hurting you." He ended, his voice becoming low.   
Minhyuk was sure they could feel the sadness from him washing over them.   
Kihyun sat still beside Hyunwoo.   
They looked ready to begin a new life, full of promises and love; that which had been snached from Minhyuk. They looked hopeful, waiting for Minhyuk to speak, not realising they had crushed his world to dust. 

Minhyuk gathered his courage and spoke after a long silence.   
"I won't stand in your way. We should speak to the manager and schedule the surgery." Minhyuk managed to speak, his voice wavering intensely at what he said next.   
"As for the band, don't worry, I won't ruin us. It means too much to me. " His eyes had gotten blurry.   
He felt awful, but at the moment he couldn't think of doing anything.   
He knew the anger would come, but first it would be the pain.   
He got up, after seeing some relief flood into the pair sitting across from him.   
"I heard that night you know? " Minhyuk looked at them, "we had just come back from the celebrating, and I had fallen asleep. I got up to look for you Hyunwoo" His eyes shifted to a blurry vision of Hyunwoo.   
"I was feeling lonely, but what I found broke my heart. "   
Minhyuk spoke to him now.   
"You've now managed to break my heart so many times, but you also broke all the promises you made to me. " He blinked the tears away.   
Then looked at Hyunwoo again.   
"Don't break those you make to him." He pointed at Kihyun.   
"Don't break his heart, like you did mine. "

With that Minhyuk picked up his bag and walked out, his eyes tearing up again.   
Once outside he called Hyungwon.   
"Wonnie..... Are you busy? " He managed to speak into the phone, his heart aching and tears streaming down his eyes.   
"No, what's wrong Min? " He asked, worry clear in his voice.   
"I really need a friend right now. Can you come get me? "   
"I'm on my way, send me your location."

Minhyuk wiated, and he waited for long, waited for when the pain would finally fade.


End file.
